I Remember (Wishful Beginnings)
by Lady Eclipse
Summary: Relena visits the memorial of a loved one and reflects on their past. It may have sad connotations but the ending will leave you with a smile on your face. ;)


I Remember   
(Wishful Beginnings)  
  
Written By: Lady Eclipse  
  
  
  
The breathless wind whispered by carrying with it a thousand unspoken secrets hushed in the infinite silence of a hasty rush of air. There was a bitter chill to it forbidding and bleak from its arctic travels suggesting that winter was closer than thought. The sunset hued leaves collected upon the ground in a careless display brushed about by the laughing wind like an artist scatters paint upon the canvas. The sun was low leaving a fiery blush upon the land and a symphony of colors to the sky; a final show before darkness drowned the tender display. The barren trees looked on, branches swaying in the breeze, unwilling to quite succumb to the cold but looking forward to their sleep.  
She stood amidst the subtle sight finding serenity in its unhurried pace. Her half closed eyes suggested her need for continued sight of the beauty around her as well as the sleepy peace it had lulled her into. The wind made game of her golden hair splaying it around her face to mimic the rays of the fading sun. A smile played upon her lips as she reached a hand to return order to the chaos the laughing wind had unleashed upon her thick mane. With a whimsical sigh she urged her legs to movement but cast back a regretful glance toward the sight missing it already. The cooling air nipped at her exposed throat and ears with a stinging bite telling her to hurry with her task so that the sleep of the dormant creatures about her may not be disturbed for long.   
Her steps were swift urged on by the pressing cold, yet a part of her lingered in the fading light. As the darkening blues of evening passed through the sky like a brushstroke she soon found herself atop a small hill marked by a lone tree. Relena smiled slightly at it as her feet crunched through the fallen leaves and decaying grass. The tree itself was but a fledgling planted a scant few years ago. Already it had surrendered its burden and stood facing the winter resolutely. At its base rested a small, weathered plaque with a few words elegantly etched into the fine stone. Relena fell to her knees before it laying down a bouquet of daisies at its side. She closed her eyes and somehow managed to hold back the tears that threatened to betray her heartache. Even after all those years the pain remained, faded albeit but lingering.   
"I had to come see you. I was reviewing all the progress made since you died and I realized how much has been done. I know how important all of this was to you and how you were ready to give your life at any moment to make it real. Ever since then I've tried to do things as you would have done so that you're death wasn't wasted." She murmured in an emotion choked voice. "There is peace and the Preventers fight to keep it. You'd be so proud..." She hesitated as her emotions got the better of her and a crystal tear or two escaped her defenses. The cold trails they left on her cheeks soon fell prey to the eager wind who lapped them up. "I know that you'd probably want me to go on with my life and stop hanging around your memorial. But every so often I need to come see you and remember why I must keep going. I just want you to know that your dream never died and that I love you very much, I always have and always will." Placing an icy hand upon the plaque she closed her eyes and allowed herself to indulge in long dead memories of the past and what could have been.   
At the sound of footsteps she hastily stood and wiped the wetness from her face. However, her eyes remained trained on the plaque as her hair fell forward to curtain her from public view.  
"So there you are. We've been looking for you." A man with ducelet tones said as he approached her.  
"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't realize....what did you need?" The man chuckled softly,  
"You forgot? It's the sixteenth." Relena's eyes widened,  
"Oh dear, how could I forget?! He's going to kill me." She exclaimed softly followed by an amused chuckle of her own.  
"Well, considering were you went I don't think he'll be too upset." The man replied placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"I know. It's just that every now and then I need to come out here and tell him about all that we've done."  
"I think he already knows." The man said with a warm smile. Relena nodded, not trusting her voice. They stood in companionable silence for a while drinking in the evening splendor. Taking in a deep, steadying breath Relena finally turned,  
"Alright, let's go. I don't want to make him wait too long." The man grinned,  
"Last I saw he was looking a little nervous."  
"That's a relief, I'm glad I'm not the only one." Sparing one last glance at the stone she turned and began her long walk down the hill and back to her car closely followed by her friend.   
"Relena."  
"Hm?"  
"Why don't I take you? My car is much closer." Relena paused to glance at him over her shoulder.  
"How is that possible? There's only one place smooth enough to park and that's all the way at the entrance." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly,  
"I didn't exactly come alone." Relena broke into a half amused half annoyed smile,  
"He didn't."  
"He got impatient."  
"Heaven help me." She said softly with a laugh as she continued along down the path. True to his word upon reaching the aforementioned vehicle they found a man leaning upon it looking upset. The trench coat he wore hid most of his body and neck but there could be no denying his identity by his piercing, blue eyes and his dark, wind ruffled hair.  
"You're late." Was his greeting when she reached him.  
"I'm sorry, there was something I had to do."  
"Thanks, Quatre." He said over her shoulder to her companion.  
"No problem." He replied. The man then turned his attention back to Relena,  
"Ready to go." She tilted her head and examined him.  
"Are you angry?"  
"No." He replied evenly. "I understand why you're here."   
"Then smile, tomorrow's supposed to be the happiest day of your life." He reached out a hand to gently brush against the smooth skin of her cheek.  
"You were crying." She only stared up into his eyes, not denying the truth of his words. His hand turned so that it cupped her jaw and cheek. Smoothly he guided her face to his taking her lips in a sweet kiss. When they parted there was the faintest of smile's tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Let's go." His hand dropped to the small of her back to guide her into the waiting car.  
  
The stars appeared one by one shining brightly against the velvet sky. The moon rose with the stately grace of a hundred noblewomen bringing with it the soft glow of the sleeping sun. Far below on the dozing earth the wind played its endless game racing throughout the landscape. Rushing past the bare branches of a lone tree it toyed with the delicate daisies lying at the tree's base trying its best to pull them free of their plastic confinement. Finding the wrapping too tight the wind moved on to the easier sport of the fallen leaves. It cast them too and fro with a raspy rustling sound sweeping them off the square stone that rested near the daisies.  
  
In memory of the late vice-foreign minister Dorilan  
Died for the cause of peace  
Sleep well, your dream will never die  
  
  
  
~If the people we love are stolen from us a way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.~  
The Crow  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I bet you that that was Heero's memorial, didn't you? I hoped that the twist and ambiguity would keep you on your toes paying attention throughout the whole thing.   
  
Short and sentimental, I know. But I have always been touched by the deep bond that exists between parent and offspring as well as the bonds that exist between siblings and other people in our lives. I felt it important to reflect on Relena's love of her adopted father; something so rarely expressed but obviously there. I apologize for the plaque reading not having his full name. I really wanted it to be so but could not find anywhere what it was and it seemed wrong to make one up. If you are aware of his full name please email it to me so that I may make the necessary corrections. (nightcloud8@hotmail.com)  
Thank you for reading and now go give your parents a big hug or call them. You never know when you might lose them so treasure the moments that you have and never forget to tell them what they mean to you so that you never have to regret them dying without ever hearing your words.  
  
Lady Eclipse  
Remember the past, live in the present, dream of the future.  
Treasure every moment in between. 


End file.
